Dinosaur Terror
by kimonger
Summary: I wake up one night, and things aren't what they seem. R & R, no flames please.


**A/N: **I wrote this when I was in fourth grade, and I just decided to publish it here. I hope you enjoy. Please review if you do.

**Dinosaur Terror**

"There are no dinosaurs alive," my mother explained to my sisters and I on our way home from the Movie Theater. We had just seen Jurassic Park III and I was so tired that I could have fallen to sleep right there and then. "Finally we're home," my sister said, as if it took two weeks to get home. When we went into the house I dashed upstairs and jumped into my bed and drifted off to sleep with my book still in my hand.

All of a sudden I woke up to hear the sound of very loud bangs coming from outside. I got up to get a drink of water, but I stopped as if someone poured ice cold water on me and I froze. In my water glass I could see tiny vibrations getting bigger and bigger. I was disturbed by the sound of my brave guard dog howling.

Since I am curious, I slowly crept downstairs and peered out the window only to find a Spinosaurus in my front yard followed by a Tyrannosaurus-rex. I knew in a moment that they were going to fight over the territory. Daizy, my brave guard dog, whimped back. She was afraid.

Once again I froze and turned around to see raptors hissing at me. I ran up the stairs as fast as I could and "_Bang_!", a raptor had run into my door, tripping me.

"Oh my goodness," I said as I looked on my piano and saw 5 real raptor eggs. "Oh no," I said "This is so real." Suddenly my door disappeared and my room turned into a jungle.

As I was freaking out, I didn't know it but I had run into my sister's room. I looked at the bed, but there was no sister in it. "Oh great," I said when my sister's room also vanished and turned into a jungle. All of a sudden something caught my eye. Something that looked like two eyes glowed up in a tree. I climbed up a nearby tree to get a closer look.

"Daizy!" I exclaimed, reaching for my puppy. She groaned, longing to be by my side. I heard a branch snap, and looked over at Daizy, who was falling out of a tree. I grabbed for a branch and swung, barely catching her.

When we were safely up in a strong tree, I looked around and a shadow formed over my head. My troubles were not over yet, because towering over me was the Spinosaurus. I inched closer to Daizy, hugging her to comfort her, but it didn't work because he was sticking his snout through the trees trying to eat Daizy and me! We both jumped out of the tree, just avoiding his teeth. When we touched the ground, we were snatched up by a huge, hungry pteranodon! As I struggled, I could hear the enormous wings flapping against the wind. Smack! Daizy and I hit the water and swam to the shore.

"Wonderful," I whispered as the noise of compies chirping drowned out the sound of the river behind us. The compies appeared all around Daizy and me. "Run, Daizy, Run!" I cried as I leapt forward to free myself. We ran and ran until we couldn't run any longer. When we stopped, we stopped in a clearing. I still had the eggs in my room, somewhere. I started off to find the eggs. When I finally found them, I stuffed them in my bag, and went to look for help. I went back to the same clearing where we stopped earlier.

"Shh," I said to Daizy, "Do you hear what I hear?" Daizy nodded. All of a sudden, a male raptor popped out of the jungle, followed by a few more male raptors. Next, a female raptor came out of the jungle, the mother, I guessed. "Where are the eggs?" I asked Daizy in a warning whisper. She tossed me the bag and I cautiously took the eggs out. I pushed the eggs by the raptor's feet and she snatched the eggs and ran away full of happiness.

Later I was surprised when the sound of a helicopter rang loud. Daizy and I ran at the sound and were happy to see people instead of dinosaurs. We boarded the plane and buckled ourselves in like a flash. As we were leaving, I thought about what had happened to me. "Daizy," I said, "That was one trip I will never forget in my whole, entire life". Daizy nodded in agreement as we arrived at my house.

The End


End file.
